Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{6}}{5^{12}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{5^{6}}{5^{12}} = 5^{6-12}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{6}}{5^{12}}} = 5^{-6}} $